


Lethal Lava

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Fire, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Lethal Lava Land is full of magma so hot touching it would burn you in an instant. Dry Bowser can handle it with ease, but others like the horned, orb shaped Bullies...? Not so much.





	Lethal Lava

Running through the Lethal Lava Land could be a hot experience, but not the kind that anyone would want to experience... unless they could handle the heat. Dry Bowser was the king of being to handle such fiery situations.

"This place is burning up... but not enough to stop me." Dry Bowser boasted as he crossed across the hardened platforms above the red magma sea of lava, spotting the bouncing fireballs across the red hot area of flames. "The Grumble Volcano was more volcanic than this place."

Heading towards the lone brown volcano in the middle of the fire stage, Dry Bowser wadded through the magma with no problem, continuing his slow trek through it until the volcano in the middle began to violently shake, spewing out flames as the black colored, orb shaped Bullies with the yellow horns and green shoes randomly moving about on the various platforms all spotted Dry Bowser, attempting to move towards him as they couldn't attempt jumping into the magma due to them exploding on contact from the lava. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, the skeletal reptile not believing how fragile the bullies were, as well as stupid for hanging in an area that could easily kill them with no effort.

"Well this is rather pathetic. I might as well see what's in this volcano..." Dry Bowser said to himself as he reached the rotating platform surrounding the volcano, jumping right into it as he fell all the way down to the volcanic core, breaking apart into a pile of bones as he quickly reassembled himself back into normal form, looking at the platforms spiraling upward towards the top, with there being two bright shiny yellow Power Stars rotating in the air. "Which one to go for...?"

Dry Bowser decided to go for the star that took the longer way, heading up the spiraling platform edging out of the volcano's inner walls, with a couple of Bullies spotting him and dashing towards him. Scoffing at this, he used some of his bones like boomerangs, with the rotating bones knocking the Bullies off the path and into the boiling magma below them.


End file.
